Letters from DarLin
by jareya
Summary: Harm shares some of the correspondence he's received from Dar-Lin Lewis over the years. Originally written for the July 2012 HBX Challenge.


**A/N:** This story was my response to the HBX July Challenge, which was to write a story about Harm and the Olympics.

**A/N 2:** (SPOILERS for last few episodes of Season 4 of JAG)

A bit of information on the character of Dar-Lin Lewis - she appeared on a few episodes of JAG, starting with the episode 'Nobody's Child' (Season 4, Episode 17). Dar-Lin and her twin sister, Annie, were victims of child abuse and neglect. Tragically, Annie was killed, and her body abandoned on a navy base. Harm took a strong interest in the case and was driven to solve it, calling in Teresa Coulter to help. Harm eventually found Dar-Lin, who had completely fallen through the cracks, and got her the help she needed (his then-girlfriend, Jordan Parker, got involved in helping Dar-Lin as well). Harm saved Dar-Lin a second time when her mentally unstable uncle (and Annie's murderer), Charlie Lynch, resurfaced and kidnapped her.

**Harm's POV:**

I'm looking forward to seeing her again, after all these years. I remember that she was uncomfortable around me when we first met… and small wonder. Her experiences up until that time had been terrifying. She had lived through things that no child should even know about, and I was a reminder of what she had endured. I don't think she ever quite relaxed around me until we started exchanging letters.

I still remember when, during an early meeting with her and a social worker, I handed her my address and asked her to write. I promised to write her too. The social worker took me aside later and informed me that any correspondence would be monitored by Dar-Lin foster parents and Social Services. I replied that that would only be necessary if the correspondence ever really began. You see, I didn't think Dar-Lin would ever write – but she did.

Here are some of the letters I've received from her over the years. I've kept them all, in drawers, briefcases and email folders, but the one that moves me most is still the very first one I received, dated August 2, 2001:

_Dear Comandr Rabb,_

_Got yur ledrs. Thenk yu for writtin to me. An thenk yu for saveing my life. Yu dint forgt abut me an Annie. I wil nevr forgit yu. God bles yu._

_Dar-Lin Lewis_

* * *

_Novembr 6, 2001_

_Dear Comandr Rabb,_

_Thank yu for membrin my birthday. I lik the card yu sent very much. My fostr mom Grace bakd a beutifull choclit cake. I cant blive I had my very own cake. My freind Jamie came to awr hous to play. Best birthday evar. _

_Dar-Lin Lewis_

* * *

_December 23, 2001_

_Dear Comander Rabb,_

_How are yu? I hope you are hapy. I am hapy at my fostr home. My fostr mom an dad take care of me. But sumtims I stil feel lik runing away. I like my school too. I like art, jim and music.I cant sing good but I still like to sing. The picter I am sending is a Crismas tree. I hope you lik it. _

_Merry Crismas._

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_March 3, 2002_

_Dear Comander Rabb,_

_We went to Annie's grave yestrdy. It was my first time. Cora and Grace took me. I know they dint want to, cause they kept wisperin that I am too young. But aftr a wile Cora said it would be OK. We put flawrs on the grave and said a prayr. I know Annie is always with me, just like Cora always says. I'll never forgit my sister._

_School is good. Jamie is my only freind at school. It's hard for me to make freinds. They tryd to teech us to swim, but I hatid it. I like runing betr. When we got in the watr, I felt all slimy and slipery and I culdn't stand. I thouhgt I was going to be drownd and die. I don't want to die. I don't want to get in the watr no mor. I'm scared._

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_May 21, 2002_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_Thanks for your ledr. I was sad to know that you wunce fell in the ocean! You must have been real scared! I'm glad that they found you and saved your life, just like you saved mine._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_September 4, 2002_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_Something big happend. My Aunt Carole found me. I don't know her too well. I havn't seen her since I was very litl. She says she's my mom's second cozin. I don't know whut that is, but I think I remembr her. She been looking for me and Annie for a long time. She cryd when she saw me. She is going to take me to liv with her in Atlanta. She has two childrn. The case worker said Aunt Carole won't take me rite now, cause they need to be sure that evrything will be okay in Atlanta first. I'm going to miss Grace and Tim. I don't want to go. Aunt Carole is nice. I didn't know I had any family left._

_Yours,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_June 24, 2003_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_How are you? Thank you for your letter. I like Atlanta. My cozins are Joe and Rae, and they are very nice to me. I miss Grace, Tim and Jamie, but they are always writting letters and caling me on the phone. I like my school. I made more freinds, like Susan and Carla. Kids here are real nice. They don't look at me funy and they don't make me feel like I don't belong. They are difrent. But Aunt Carole says that I'm difrent, because I'm not scared any more. But I am, Commander Rabb. Sometimes when I'm lone in my room at night, I'm scared that Charlie is going to come and get me. Sometimes I see Annie siting on my bed, crying and crying. She still looks just like me. I want to talk to her, but I want her to go away. She scares me, and that makes me feel bad. Don't tell anyone pleas._

_Yours,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_July 9, 2003_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_I talked to Aunt Carole, just like you said. She said everything will be okay. Yes, I stil go to see a counseler. Don't wory about me. I will be okay. _

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_November 7, 2003_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_Thank you for the card and the present. I love the books. I started reading the first one yesterdy and it's really good. The Brittish girls talk different than the American girls. It makes me laugh. I got a book from Miss Teresa too! I had the nicest 10th birthday party ever. Aunt Carole had a party, and we all dansed and played party games. It was fun. I got to wear a nice new dress, and one of the boys from chrch danced with me. It was amazing. I'm glad that I could send you this lettr by e-mail. Aunty Carole just got a computer for Rae, and Rae says I can use it to send e-mail. I alredy learnd to use computers at school. _

_Love,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_February 24, 2004_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_Thank you so much for remembering Annie. I miss her all the time, but most of all in February._

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_August 23, 2005_

_Dear Commander Rabb,_

_How are you? I'm sorry that I don't write much anymore. I'm so busy with school and track. Did I tell you I won the star athlete award at my school this year? Our track team won the state championship, and I got four gold medals. I joined a track club here in Atlanta and we train every day after school. I love running so much. I know it sounds funny, but when I run, I forget everything. I feel like the whole world belongs to just me. And Annie – sometimes I imagine her running, and she's always happy, just like I am when I run._

_Yours,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_October 30, 2005_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Congratulations on your promotion! I like the Captain thing – it sounds so exciting, like the sea captains I've read about in books! And you're moving to London! And getting married! So much good news! I hope you'll be very happy together. I would love to go to London someday! I've read so much about it and it sounds wonderful. I want to see Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London. I want to travel one day and see all the things I've read about. I know ordinary girls like me shouldn't have big dreams like that, but I do._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_December 30, 2005_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Thanks for the wedding pictures. You look very handsome and your wife looks very beautiful in her dress. It's just like a picture from a book. It was also nice to see a picture of Mattie and all your family and friends. Maybe I'll get to meet them someday. _

_Congratulations._

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_April 13, 2006_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_I'm going to the national youth championships this year! I can't believe it!_

_Best wishes,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_November 19, 2007_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Congratulations! You are going to be the bestest dad ever! Aunt Carole loves to knit, so she made this hat for the baby. I hope it fits. I wish I could knit. I would have made him something too. Thank you for the birthday card. It is cute. I'm glad to know you are coming back to the States soon. I'm sure you've missed being here._

_Best wishes and Merry Christmas,_

_Dar-Lin _

* * *

_August 13, 2008_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Thanks for the phone call yesterday. It was such a surprise, and so nice to speak to you and Mrs Rabb! How are you all? Are you watching the Olympics? I'm going to run in the next Olympics, in the city where you used to live. I know it sounds silly, but I will. I'm going to work hard and make it happen. Just watch._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_March 24, 2009_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to thank you for the birthday card until now. I'm really ashamed of myself. I've just been so busy with everything – school, and my track club. I've been to two big track meets already this year. I want to be a great runner, like Wilma Rudolph. The book Miss Teresa gave me for my 10th birthday was all about Wilma Rudolph, and I've read it so many times that I know it by heart now._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_April 13, 2009_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Thanks for your letter and all the great advice. I definitely eat right and take care of myself. This last injury was really frustrating, but I'm doing everything the doctors say to do, and I'm determined to make a full recovery soon. Don't worry, I am just fine. This year, I've been winning all my races. I can't believe it. If I can keep this up, my Olympic dream will come true. I can't imagine my life without running. It's my special thing… what's yours?_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_February 19, 2010_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Thanks for your letter and the beautiful picture of your family. Can you believe it's been 11 years since we met? Thank you for always being there for me. You have been a friend I can always count on. It's been hard, but I know everything is going to be okay._

_I can't believe you read all those articles about me and my running. I try not to read them, because my coach says they'll give me a swelled head. I have to stay humble. I'm really happy with my performance though. I'm getting ready for a big track meet, so I have to go train now. _

_Take care,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_March 30, 2011_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_Remember when I told you I would run at the next Olympics? Well, my dream is getting closer and closer to coming true! I was thinking the other day that my special thing is just like yours (in a way). Because when I run, I feel like I'm flying._

_Yours,_

_Dar-Lin_

* * *

_June 26, 2012_

_Dear Captain Rabb,_

_I still can't really believe that I qualified for the Olympics! I'm so happy and proud to be a part of Team USA! I know Annie will be proud of me too, she'll watch over me like always. I know you'll be watching me on TV too. You won't have to look hard to spot me on the track. I'll be the one running like the wind with a big smile on my face… and all because of the people who told me I could do anything I set my mind to. The people that told me that no matter what happened in the past, I could still have a bright future. People like you. Thank you so much, Captain Rabb._

_Lots of love,_

_Dar-Lin_


End file.
